


Perfect Paterson

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Service Top, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A weekend trip had taken you away, and it had been murder for him. You didn’t forbid him from anything, didn’t order him to abstain, but he did it anyway. He knew you’d be proud, you’d be pleased, that he waited for you. And you were, so so proud.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Kudos: 6





	Perfect Paterson

He’s trembling for you when you come home. 

A weekend trip had taken you away, and it had been murder for him. You didn’t forbid him from anything, didn’t order him to abstain, but he did it anyway. He knew you’d be proud, you’d be pleased, that he waited for you. 

And you were, so so proud. 

“Oh sweet thing,” You coo as he gathers you up in his arms, “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” 

And he blushes so beautifully that you know, you know he’s been holding back, you know he’s been waiting. You know and you almost tell him he doesn’t have to answer, but he does anyway, because he always answers when you’ve asked him a question.

“Yes.” He says softly, hungrily. He’s so hungry for you, starving. 

“Take me to bed.” You tell him, and his broad chest heaves with excitement as he leads you to the bedroom, as he takes his time unwrapping your clothes. 

He waits for you to give him the nod of permission, and then he strips down too, folding each piece of clothing as he goes. You don’t like a messy room, and he is so so eager to please that he doesn’t mind folding the laundry, even when it’s dirty.

Sometimes you’ll fuck him, peg him until he’s crying into the cotton pillowcases, cock drooling and dripping for you. Sometimes you’ll ride him, pin his wrists back and make him sob that way. But this time you think you’ll let him be on top, after all, he’s been so so good for you. 

He looks up at you with those big brown eyes of his, and you smile softly, kiss his lips, the side of his nose, wanting to reward him as he shakes and already has ragged breath. Just the sight of you has him aching, he’s been aching for you all weekend. 

“Take what you need.” You whisper with a gentle smile, and he moans with relief as he slides his cock into you. 

Perhaps you’ll chastise him for skipping over any foreplay, but perhaps not. The way he moans and pants for you as he’s finally allowed to get the release he’s been after, softens you up. 

He presses his love and quiet desperation into your skin, and he works his cock into you, hitting all the right angles, all the right spots that make you see stars, your legs turning to jelly. He knows how to treat you right, wants nothing more than to please you, make it good for you. He loves you so much, loves that you let him do this to you. 

You kiss and bite at his neck, pull on his hair and scratch up his back just the way he likes, and he’s grinding his cock deep inside you, unrestrained and lost in pleasure, moans and whines and wet clicks of his throat. When you come it’s with a big happy sigh, and he can feel it, feel the way you clench around him, the way your hips rise off the bed to push his cock deeper into you. He feels it in your touch as your grip tenses, and then loosens when you go pliant underneath him. 

“Come when you want.” You kiss him sweetly, lave your tongue over his pulse.

At your permission his hips still right away, and he’s breathing hard and hot and he’s so overwhelmed with gratitude that you have to hold him tight and ground him, reassure him that he’s so wonderful, did so well, perfect Paterson. 

Because he is, perfect, and you want him to know that. 

And when he smiles up at you with tears of pleasure clinging to his full eyelashes, you know that he knows. 


End file.
